Guilty Gear: The Next Generation
by Re-Delic Dreamer
Summary: Sol has Killed Ky Kiske and two of his children have been affected by it. The eldest seeks revenge and protects the youngest from harm. Now knowing of Sol's return, She plans to destroy him here and now. Chapter 2 up!
1. Nightmare

Disclamer: I don't own GG. But I do own my story notebooks. THEIR MINE!

A young Female with long golden blond hair lay in bed. Her eyes were closed and she had a worried face and gritted teeth. She wore a long nightgown with silky white pants. She was wearing fingerless gloves and by her was the legendary sword known as the Thunder Seal which belonged to her father. She broke into a cold sweat and her brother rushed in as a loud scream was heard. He quickly shook her and she shot up in bed as she did so often after such a memory. As she got up, she looked at her brother who was staying with her for a good year before he would go on in life as an adult.

"Sis, you had a bad dream again." He said.

"Thank you for waking me from it Bridget. I owe you one." she answered.

"Hey Kristina, now that you're up, don't you think you should get ready for work er something?" Bridget asked.

Kristina shook her head and the phone rang. "Who would be calling at this hour?" she said aloud. "Hello, this is the Kiske residence. Kristina Kiske speaking."

"Kris, good. I thought all hope was lost." said the voice.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"It's me, Kuro." he answered.

"Kuro? What do you want?" She asked, her face becoming hard.

"Listen, this is some inside information. Sol's back." Kuro answered.

"But I thought he had life in prison after he killed my father." Kristina said.

"Yeah, but because of Ky, he's back. Before Ky had left, he went to a court of judges to get Sol out a little eariler than life. So, he's been in there for a good ten years and they let him out because of good behavior." Kuro said.

Bridget raised a brow. "Hey Kristina? Are you ok?" he asked.

"No. Kuro, I'll call you later. I think it's about time I do something." She said.

"Like what?" Kuro asked.

"It's time to bring back a legend." She said.

"Are you thinking right?" Kuro asked.

"I'm the oldest, It's about time I start being more like a family member." She said. "Meet me in front of the Zeppian Police Department in an hour." She hung up.

"What are you going to do sis?" Bridget asked.

"Bridget, I'm going to take you to Johnny and the others. I have some things I need to do in town. I'll pick you up after." She said.

"But sis!" Bridget argued.

"No buts Bridget." She said. "I have to get changed and all that."

Bridget left the room and went to his own. Kristina opened her closet door and a bright light came from inside of it. She opened them to see that they came from her father's old clothes. She raised an eyebrow and removed them from the closet. All she could do was knod and dawn the clothes that her father was so proud of.She looked into the mirror and She sighed. She became eye to eye with her legendary father, Ky Kiske. She shook out her head and let out a long sigh. She looked back at the mirror to see that the image was still there inside of her. A slight smile crossed her face, but it was very small. She put on the old boots that her father was also proud of. Her mind was so focused on the image of Sol which had appeared that it made her spin around, almost striking down Bridget who had just come into the room. Bridget had just narrowly escaped the attack.

"What was that for?" Bridget yelled.

"Sorry Bridget." She said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Then lets go."

They drove off to see Johnny and see if Bridget could stay there while she was out. Saddly, they weren't even home. Kris let out a hopeless sigh and looked at Bridget who was looking out the window as the rain poored down. She thought about what she could do. She frowned at her last thought. She looked at Bridget and smiled.

"Hey Bridget," She started off. "How would you like to go with big sis to work eh?"

Bridget looked at her for a second and then he smiled. "I'd like that." He said calmly.

"Ok then, Let's go meet up with Kuro."

They drove off. Kris was thinking about what Sol could be doing at this very moment.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own GGear. I own Kristina though.

SHA: Sorry I haven't updated... I've been a little down... But I'm back.

Chapter 2: Memories

Quietly they had continued driving. She stopped in front of the head quarters and looked up. She thought about the times she had gone to work with her father.

_Flashback_...

A young Kristina came running up with thw cup of tea for her father. The blonde haired frenchman turned around slowly and smiled cheerfuly at the sight of the child.

"Daddy, it made it just how you like it!" She said cheerfully.

He knelt down taking the cup from his beloved daughter. "Thank you Kristina... Here you go." He handed her a lolly pop as big as her hand.

"Thanks daddy!" She said as she sat on her father's lap. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm working on my police report. would you like to help daddy?" He asked.

"Ok! What do I do?" She asked.

"Well you can help me by hitting that button." Ky responded, pointing to the enter button.

"Ok!" Kristina hit the button and Ky smiled at her.

"Good job." He said kissing her forehead. "Well, time to go home. Come on." he reached out for her hand.

"Ok." they left the police headquarters and walked home.

_End..._

Bridget was snapping his fingers in front of Kristina's face and she looked at him and saw that his face was as white as a ghost. "S-s-s-sis!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's him!" Bridget yelled.

"Sol... Bridget, go inside. I'll take it from here." Kristina got out of the car and looked at Sol. "Why do you show your face... Gear?" she asked

"I'm here for you." Sol pointed to her.

"Be careful sis!" Bridget ran inside.

"If it's a fight you want... It's a fight you'll get!" She charged forward blade extended and glowing with electricity.

"You're just as bad as the holy boy..." Sol lifted his sword redirecting the blade.

Kristina jumped back as Sol went to grab at her. She looked at him and watched carefuly. Before she knew it the thunder and rain blured her sight. Sol snattched her up and glared into her eyes. She responded by kicking off his chest and during her flip had kicked Sol in the nose. Her eyes were just like her fathers in a way, calm but stirn. Sol looked at her and the over coat she was wearing was all that was in his hand. He tossed it to the side and smirked as Kristina to her stance again. Her long blond hair sticking to her face due to the rain. She looked at Sol and put her blade in front of her once more. Sol laughed as she looked at him .

"You're just as stuborn as your dad." Sol shook his head.

"It's your fault I'm like this! If you never killed my father, this wouldn't have happened! Now my goal is to bring you back to justice and lock you away for good!" She yelled.

"It'll take you just as long as your father would have." Sol responded. "But I even held back on him."

"Don't hold back! I'm coming at you with all I got!" She charged forward and the electric current in the sword was almost blinding to Sol.

"So, you really think that's suppose to help you?" Sol asked.

"As father would say... Heaven or Hell..."

"Let's Rock!"

The battle continued but at a faster pace. all that was seen were sparks of flames and electricity. However... it just was too much for Kristina. She rolled out of the clash bloody and badly wounded. She used the sword as her support and Sol came in with the last strike. Kristina closed her eyes painfuly as she fell to her knees.

"Father... I'm so sorry... I... I couldn't win. NO!" Bloody wings burst from her back as the light blinded Sol long enough for her to be swept from her feet by an unknown matter.

"That was far too close for comfort. Good thing for white wings. They always blind the enemy." She looked about her and noticed the cloaked figure. it had glowing eyes of crimson red and this shocked her. He smiled as they landed in a far away area. The rain had cleared and the cloaked male had removed his cloak to reveal his snow white hair and white clothing. "Sorry for the suprise from behind Kristina."

"How do you know me?" Kristina asked.

"Oh! Sry. My name is Snow. Guardian Angel and angel crusader." He said.

"Are you're my..." Snow inturupted.

"Bingo! I am your Guardian Angel. Oh! This came from a family member." Snow handed her a letter.

"This is from Dad!" She gasped.

"Oh! Need not cry! You'll make me cry. Honestly. Seeing people cry makes me cry..."

"Sry... I haven't even seen dad in my dreams..." Kristina said.

"He's glad that you are being a well balanced female. You balance work and your brother." He made a see saw with his hands, evened out. "How do you do it?"

"Speaking of which, where is bridget!"

"Don't worry. My twin brothers, Lee and Lan are getting him right now."

"Twin brothers?" She said.

"Snow-san!" Called Lee.

"We're back! We're back!" called Lan.

Lee and Lan were well balanced twins. They both had Cyan colored eyes and orange hair. They wore the same clothes as Kristina and Snow. They had Bridget by his hands.

"That was fun!" Cheered Bridget.

"I know! Everybody like that!" Said Lan.

"Everybody! Everybody!" Smiled Lee.

Now Kristina was lost. They set up a camp and the three brothers explained their story. She looked at her letter:

_Dear Kristina,_

_I know I haven't been around for god knows how long. But we are planing a way to bring me back so I can be there for both you and Bridget. I'm sry for all my mishaps. Sol hasn't attacked you yet has he? I pray not. I'll speak to you soon. I promise. Untill then... I leave you in the hands of Snow, Lee, and Lan. _

_Luck to you and Bridget!_

_Ky Kiske _

_P.S._

_My blade is now yours, Kristina. I want you to take care of it. Good luck!_

Kristina smiled. And so she was to stay with these people until Father returned. She turned about on her heal as the sun was rising.

"SNOW-SAN!" Lee called.

"SUNRISE! SUNRISE!"

"Ok. I suppose we should all watch it... together..." Snow put a hand over Kristina's shoulders and her bloody white wings appeared. "You should clean those off Kristina. Blood tends to ruin wings like that."

"I will."

Sitting in the water she finished cleaning off the wings and went to put on her clothes. She heard something in the woods and lifted her sword.

THAT'S IT! MORE LATER! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY THINK I CAN GET THIS STORY REALLY GOIN IF YOU HELP ME A LITTLE!

Got Ideas? Let me know.

Snow, Lee, and Lan's images came from here: http:na-remix.mods.jp/illust/ky-colores/settei.htm . If you want me to add anymore I can. Just tell me which one. site in japanese. So If you can't read the sight... just look at the pictures kk? later!


End file.
